Rachel Hughes
Rachel Tate nee Hughes was a character in Emmerdale from Episode 1279 (7th September 1988) to Episode 2522 (12th May 1999). She was the daughter of Kate and David Hughes and older sister of Mark Hughes. She fell for teacher Graham Clark who turned out to be evil and he pushed her to her death off a cliff while out on a walk. After an argument Rachel found that Graham had killed his first wife. Rachel was played by actress Glenda McKay, sister of Craig McKay who played her on screen brother Mark Hughes. Biography Backstory Rachel Hughes was born in September 1971 to David Hughes and Kate Hughes nee Hammond. 1988-1999 17 year old Rachel Hughes arrived in the village in September 1988 and stayed at Mill Cottage. Her mother Kate had a relationship with Joe Sugden and they married in April 1989. Rachel later dated Pete Whiteley, who was a married man. In August 1990, Pete was accidentally killed by Rachel's mum Kate. In December 1993, a plane crashed on Beckindale and Mark Hughes was killed when he went to return a hoover to Lynn Whiteley but wreckage from the plane hit Whiteley's Farm. Mark was crushed by a falling wall. Rachel blamed Joe for Mark's death. Rachel dated Chris Tate. She fell pregnant with their child in 1994. In June 1995, Joe Sugden was killed in Spain so Rachel went into labour and gave birth to a son Joseph Mark Tate. Chris and Rachel had a rocky marriage and they later split up. In late 1998, Rachel begun dating teacher Graham Clark. He soon showed his sinister side when he started to control her and even made her dye her hair auburn. He evn planted drugs to get her sacked from her job. Graham planned a day out for Rachel. They went to Burview Crag. Rachel took a peek at his wallet and saw a photo of his dead wife Rebecca, who had auburn hair. Rachel then knew why he got her to dye her hair auburn. She ran away. Graham chased after her. Initially Rachel fell but she landed on a rock ledge and was helped up by Graham. She tore a ligament in her knee. Rachel said they can get him help. Graham was angry and said he had planted the drugs in her handbag to get her the sack. Graham said that Rebecca was just like Rachel, she would never change. Rachel told Graham to not come anywhere near her. She then worked out from what Graham was saying that Rebecca did not killer herself and that Graham killed her. Graham then pushed her hard off the cliff and she fell about 30 metres, dying instantly. Graham pretended to report her missing. A search team was rounded up. Later on Jack Sugden found her dead body. Graham died in a car crash in February 2000. Memorable info Birthday: 16th September 1971 Died: 12 May 1999 (Aged 27) Full Name: Rachel Hughes (Later Tate) Family Father David Hughes Mother Kate Sugden (formerly Hughes, nee Hammond) Siblings Mark Hughes Grandfathers Eddie Hammond Spouse Chris Tate (1995-1999) Children Joseph Tate (1995) Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Characters last seen in 1999. Category:Hughes family. Category:Tate family. Category:Woolpack barmaids. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:1971 births. Category:1995 marriages. Category:1999 deaths. Category:Residents of Mill Cottage. Category:Deceased characters